A Challenge of Logistics
by Jillcb
Summary: This light hearted story is set in the Golden Years of Camelot. Arthur and Gwen are King and Queen, Merlin is their Court Sorcerer. Sefa is Gwen's maid and Merlin's girlfriend. This story looks at another aspect of Merlin's talents, that don't usually get noticed...
1. Chapter 1

**A Challenge of Logistics **

It was late evening and the atmosphere was by now dire as Arthur was desperate. Yet another person had let him down over plans for the damned dance. The most important social event in Camelot's year was threatening to become his most embarrassing moment. If this dance wasn't up to the usual standard, Arthur knew his name would go down like lead. He walked around the royal chambers his hands in his pockets his voice by now both angry but most of all disbelieving.

"How hard can it be to organise a dance?" he fumed to Guinevere.

"There is more to it then you think." Guinevere replied. "There is a lot to plan."

"It hardly takes a genius to organise." Arthur said "It is not like going on a life threatening quest. Where you have to walk up mountains, fight bandits, where you put your very life on the line."

Guinevere made a face into her sewing as her husband continued. The event was proving to be a severe pain in the backside for her. The Lords and Ladies considered this event their most savoured night of the year, therefore everything had to be right. She would of loved to organise it herself but as ever protocol demanded otherwise.

While Guinevere had managed to persuade her husband on other events, this was strictly organised independently. Guinevere herself had met some of the organisers they'd approached, and had to admit some of them were a severe disappointment. It seemed that most took one look at Camelot's mighty hall they then seemed to develop a severe case of perspiration followed by the usual excuse of they'd love to do it, but this would take a long time, and sadly we have prior engagements.

"What you need is someone who has the time to do it properly." Guinevere suggested. "Despite what you think there are a lot logistics that have to be worked out beforehand. Therefore you need someone who is good at planning."

"So who is this person?" Arthur asked springing round impatiently.

"I didn't say I had anyone in mind." Guinevere admitted. "Although."

"No Guinevere I have already said this is one thing you cannot do." Arthur insisted. "Our names would be mud if it was known that you had organised this event."

"I'm sure I could do a really good job." Guinevere said. "No one has to know its me."

"Trust me Guinevere someone would find out, it would cause endless problem."

Suddenly the door was thrown open and amid endless clanging Merlin entered the room.

"Merlin!" Arthur cried. "Where have you been?"

Merlin threw the armour at Arthur's feet, and looked up at him his mouth at a sarcastic angle.

"Well there are some who wouldn't even need to ask the question in the circumstances." Merlin replied looking at the armour and then to Arthur.

"Remember that conversation we had before Merlin about you no longer cleaning my armour?" Arthur asked sarcastically himself.

"Ah well I had a spare hour and Maurice has so much to do at the moment." Merlin attempted to explain.

"Merlin you are the Court Sorcerer, you do not do menial tasks anymore, is that understood?"

"Well." Merlin said. "I was bored what am I suppose to do with my time now?"

"I could always teach you to do some sewing." Guinevere remarked.

"Guinevere." Arthur shot her a warning look.

Guinevere ignored her husband sitting back, an idea suddenly beginning in her head. It seemed as if the answer to their problem had just walked into the room. All she had to do now was work on Arthur.

"You can help me find a solution to this damned dance problem." Arthur said thoughtfully.

"Ah you still haven't found anyone to plan it then?" Merlin asked dumping the armour over by the wardrobe.

"No I haven't and time is fast running out." Arthur pointed out.

"It goes back to what I was saying before." Guinevere said. "You need someone who has the time to plan it."

"Yes my love but as you pointed out you couldn't think of anyone." Arthur replied.

Guinevere grabbed Arthur's hand and pulled him towards the corner.

"Well I can think of someone now." Guinevere whispered.

"You can?" Arthur asked suddenly interested.

"He certainly has the time at the moment, and I think it could be the making of him." Guinevere suggested.

"Who?" Arthur asked

"I'll give you a clue. You work with him every day." Guinevere said a smile on her face.

Arthur tried to wrack his brains thinking of such a person. He couldn't imagine any of his Knights being up for the task, or his new servant Maurice.

Guinevere made a face at Arthur. "Merlin I mean."

Arthur looked at her in disbelief "Merlin!" he shouted.

"What, what have I done now?" Merlin asked looking round at them.

"Arthur." Guinevere scolded her husband. "It is nothing Merlin it is okay." she smiled.

Merlin looked at one to the other suspiciously. But decided to continue making the royal bed.

"I can't believe you think that Merlin of all people could organise this event. Have you any idea how important this is?" Arthur asked in shock.

"Yes of course. Merlin is a multi talented person, surely by now you realise that?" Guinevere said. "He needs a challenge, this is something that would suit him no end."

Arthur thought for a second he would trust his wife's word on most things, but he was still in shock with her suggestion in truth. Merlin of all people he would have been the last person Arthur would have thought have for this. But as he started to think about it, he had to admit it his friend had proved himself on countless occasions, maybe this would be something else he could do. Besides that he was getting desperate for a solution one way or another.

"Well I suppose we could put it to him." Arthur agreed.

Guinevere smiled. "Come on then no time like the present, every minute counts."

"Merlin." Arthur smiled.

"Oh dear." Merlin replied. "What is going on? I have one of those feelings again."

"Well we all know you and your feelings are something never to be ignored." Arthur grinned. "Why don't you take a seat?"

Merlin looked from Arthur to Gwen a look of turmoil on his face.

"It is nothing bad Merlin." Guinevere assured him. "In fact I think it could be really good for you."

"Oh?" he replied barely able to talk by now.

"This event we are having trouble planning. As Guinevere has already pointed out it needs to go to someone who has the time to plan it. There are logistics to take care of and it needs to go to someone with a bit of flair." Arthur smiled.

"I don't disagree but where do I come in?" Merlin asked by now really worried.

"We think this would suit you, just a few minutes ago you were saying how bored you were. This would be really good challenge, I don't see any reason why you couldn't make a great success of this." Guinevere said a smile on her face.

"Me?" Merlin said in horror. "But, but I've not done anything like this before. My name will be mud if I make a mistake. It's the most important night of the year for some"

"Merlin you will have a team of people behind you, it won't be just you I promise you that. You have the flair to bring off something like this, you are naturally creative and this is the chance for you to use the that side of you." Guinevere smiled. "Rather than to go out fighting or hunting which I know you hate."

"Yes but what if I make a mess of it?" Merlin asked miserably. "The Lords and Ladies of the court will be after my head."

"You can turn them into frogs." Guinevere smiled.

"Guinevere!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Magic doesn't work quite like that Gwen." Merlin sighed.

"Are you sure?" Guinevere asked him rising an eyebrow.

"Anyway that was a toad!" Merlin said with a grin.

Arthur looked at the pair of them as if they'd gone mad.

"Oh it's a long story." Merlin smiled.

"Look I will get some excellent volunteers together who can work with you Merlin. I'm sure Sefa will give you a hand I'll even give her a week off to get it off the ground." Guinevere offered.

"Are you trying to tempt me by using Sefa?" Merlin asked narrowing his eyes at Guinevere. "You are more sneaky than I realised."

Arthur laughed. "Have you only just learnt that out about Guinevere?"

After a pause Merlin said, "Okay I will give this a go. I do need something to fill my time with, and it would be nice to be able to use the creative side of me for a change."

"Wonderful." Guinevere smiled. "Go and get some sleep I will get the volunteers together, join us for breakfast and we'll talk it over some more."

"Okay, well I suppose I won't see you for a while Arthur. Try not to get too many withdrawal symptoms." Merlin laughed.

"I don't know how I will survive!" Arthur said rolling his eyes.

"All right boys. I'm off to bed see you both in the morning." Guinevere smiled.

"So Merlin I suppose I should wish you the best of luck. I feel you may need it." Arthur grinned.

"You know all of a sudden I'm happy to have taken this challenge. The chance to prove you wrong, certainly has its attractions." Merlin smiled from the door. "Have a good night."

As the door closed suddenly a cold feeling came over Arthur. "My god if he pulls this off I'll never hear the last of it.!" he muttered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin stared at the big parchment his eyes boring into every detail. When Gwen had suggested planning the dance, he had totally dreaded the idea. In the end he had felt as if he was bulldozed into taking responsibility. To begin with the thought terrified him, as he knew nothing about such events as these. But two weeks later, he had to admit to himself he was quite enjoying the challenge.

Gwen would often bring her young son Lachlan with her, and they would work together on the various details. Between entertaining the little one, and thinking about imaginative ways to make the evening more interesting, Merlin began to use another part of his talent, he had quite forgotten he possessed.

Merlin had never been interested in sports or games as a boy growing up. But he loved using the creative gifts he had. He liked nothing more than drawing a picture for his mother Hunith or writing a little story for her to read when he was tucked up in bed.

He smiled to himself as he remembered the little sighs of joy he would hear, whenever she discovered one hidden away somewhere in their hut. He would always leave them where he knew she would find them easily. It always gave him a warm, glowing feeling knowing he'd given her something back.

"You look miles away there Merlin." Gwen smiled putting her son onto her shoulder.

"Oh just remembering the past." Merlin smiled trying to get focused again.

"What? Tell me." Gwen replied intrigued as to what had made her friend seemingly so happy.

"This takes me back I suppose." Merlin explained before coming over to sit next to her. "I was never any good at physical activity when I was young. But I loved drawing and writing, I would do little pictures and leave them around for my mother to find."

"Ah that is so sweet. I always knew you would have a flair for this sort of thing." Gwen smiled, thrilled that she'd been proved right. "I swear you are seeing this as a personal challenge for yourself."

"I will not let a bunch of nobles get the better of me Gwen. I will make this evening the most spectacular one they have ever experienced. Isn't that right Lachlan?"

Lachlan gurgled in reply, as if understanding totally the question.

"Now Lachlan what do you think we should have decorating the state room. Is it to be red roses or white ones?" Merlin asked looking at the little boy.

Lachlan made a reply.

"I totally agree, red ones it is." Merlin laughed.

"At times I feel you two could arrange this event between you." Gwen said grinning.

"Do you think we should send your mother away Lachlan?" Merlin smiled.

"Hey!" Gwen said giving Merlin a playful slap with made Lachlan clap his hands.

"Lachlan you are suppose to be on my side." Merlin gasped in mock horror.

Gwen gathered her son towards her, and for a second she felt quite sad. Merlin seemed to have such a natural affinity with children, yet he was no closer to settling down. Gwen was happy to see him and Sefa becoming closer, and not for the first time she wondered if they would become a permanent couple. She decided to broach the subject with him as delicately as she could.

"It is lovely to see Sefa back I always thought you and her were getting along really well before." Gwen started carefully.

Merlin brought his head up from his work. "Gwen you are pushing again!"

"I'm sorry Merlin.." Gwen sighed. "But I just think you deserve someone after all this time. You are always putting others before yourself, it is about time you put yourself first for a change."

Merlin stopped his work and came over and sat by her. "You need to stop worrying about me. I am really happy now. Obviously as I am Court Sorcerer I have extra responsibilities, but this doesn't mean I don't have time to see Sefa. For your information things are progressing very nicely now."

Gwen grabbed his hand. "Really oh I'm so happy to know that. I knew from the start that you two suited each other."

"Yes well I do not want this all over the palace, you know how gossip spreads. It stays between us for the moment, yes?" Merlin said laughing at Gwen's excitement.

"Naturally, my lips are sealed." Gwen laughed back.

Merlin gave her a long look. "That includes Arthur you know what he's like."

"I wouldn't dream off it." she said raising her eyebrows.

Merlin returned to his work scribbling his latest note on the parchment. He brought his head back and after reading it again, nodded his head satisfactorily.

"You know I believe I've almost finished this. Now I just have to get everything arranged. I have a feeling the really hard work begins now." He remarked with a grimace.

"Well I will get everyone involved including the Knights." Gwen said looking over his shoulder at the plans with an expert eye. "Even Arthur can help."

"Arthur? Are you sure that's wise?" Merlin asked alarmed.

Gwen laughed kissing her son's head. "If he knows what is good for him, he will be very helpful. These plans look excellent Merlin. I know you can do this."

"I hope so my reputation is hanging on a thread." Merlin grinned. "There is also the little point about proving your husband wrong."

Gwen opened the door laughing. "I will go and arrange some extra help then. I'll give Sefa a few days holiday as well I'm sure she will give you a hand."

Merlin looked at Gwen's meaningful look with a sigh. "Remember what we agreed."

When he was left alone a few nerves developed inside him. This was certainly new territory for him. While he was pleased everything so far had worked out well, he knew it would only take one mistake to cause endless stress and trouble for him. But so far the venture had proved to be quite uplifting for him, so he decided to keep a positive frame of mind. He was determined he would make his mark on this and surprise everyone.

Over the next few days as Gwen had promised the volunteers swung into action. Merlin coordinated everyone's efforts having written down methodically what everyone's job would be. By his side Sefa had almost become his assistant. He was grateful too, as problems had occurred and it was Sefa who would help calm his jagged nerves down whenever anything went wrong.

By now the State Room had been decorated beautifully with just the finishing touches needed. Gwen had enlisted everyone the Knights and even Arthur. It had given Merlin endless pleasure to be the one handing out the orders for once. The Court Sorcerer made the most of it, as he had Arthur travelling from one side of the castle to the other. As he sent him on yet another trip, Sefa couldn't help but make the observation that was obvious to everyone.

"I do believe you are enjoying ordering Arthur around." she said with a smile.

"Whatever gives you that idea?" Merlin asked with a look of innocence on his face.

"Oh maybe the fact that you are sending him from one side to the other." she remarked. "Personally you could have planned that a bit better like you did everything else."

"Okay I admit it. I am rather enjoying it. Mind you he will get his own back soon enough." Merlin pointed out ticking another completed task from his list.

Almost upon cue a breathless Arthur arrived with a huge box that was precariously balanced on his shoulder. Arthur carefully put it on the floor in by Merlin's feet, and regarded his friend with a suspicious look on his face.

"I swear Merlin you are sending me to the most awkward places on purpose. I could have picked this up a day ago, along with the other boxes you sent for!" Arthur pointed out.

"Now, now Arthur I feel you are getting a little paranoid somewhat. I can assure you I have planned your jobs just the same as everyone else's." Merlin smiled a look of mischief lingering in his eyes.

"Um." Arthur said doubtfully. "What else do you require?"

"Oh if you could just go to the East Wing and bring me the box I showed you the other day please." Merlin smiled making sure he wasn't looking at the King, knowing full what how he'd react.

"The East Wing?" Arthur said with disdain. "You said I wouldn't have to go all the way over there again!"

"Ah yes sorry." Merlin apologised having to fight a grin. "I forgot about it I must admit, you know I have so much to remember you wouldn't believe it!"

"Merlin!" Arthur snorted failing to see the joke. He was about to become more sarcastic when Gwen walked over.

"Arthur is there a problem?" she asked him.

"No my sweet, not at all." Arthur said a warm smile for his wife,

"Go on then." Gwen called.

Arthur left though not before giving Merlin a right good glare. Merlin, Sefa and Gwen could barely keep their faces straight.

"Merlin you are taking this to extremes." Gwen laughed.

"Well you did say that I was too make sure that Arthur knew I was leading this venture." Merlin smiled. "I am just following your advice."

"Yes of course Merlin." Gwen remarked. "Just remember though I am the one who has to put up with all his moaning when he is tucked up in bed."

"Ooh too much information Gwen. Anyway like I said before he will find a way to get back at me."

"Oh he will." Gwen said. "If I was you I wouldn't have your back to him!"

Merlin and Sefa giggled as they watched Gwen move away to supervise the Knights who were helping to decorate the walls.

"Yes I am glad I gave Gwen that job." Merlin remarked as he watched Gwaine mess with the ladder that Percival was using.

"I'm thinking that Gwaine is actually a hindrance rather than a help." Sefa said as she observed the fall out between the two Knights."

"Gwaine is Gwaine, Sefa as you will learn." Merlin laughed. "Come on let's go and check the food."

By the time Merlin and Sefa had checked the kitchens, an feeling of calm had begun to take over the citadel. Merlin found a quiet corner to double check that everything had been done. Once he'd completed the task he took a moment to look over the room. He had to admit to feeling good about it, the room was certainly looking the part. A shadow loomed over him without looking up he remarked.

"You completed the job I gave you Arthur?"

"How did you know it was me?" Arthur asked suspiciously.

"I think it was the breathlessness that gave you away." Merlin grinned. "I think you know that today you have done a real job of work!"

"I sincerely hope you are not implying that I don't usually work." Arthur feigned hurt. "I always work hard."

"No I think you'll find you get others to do the work for you." Merlin asserted, ticking the final job and getting up.

"You can talk the way you've been ordering everyone around today. I have seen a new side to you Merlin." Arthur remarked. "And I'm not too keen on it!"

"Well you could say." Merlin replied. "I have learnt from the master. Also I think a few changes could be made to the way this place is run."

"Before you start to get too big for your boots Merlin, there is a pile of work for you that I have. Once this nonsense is over tomorrow night it will be back to normal for you." Arthur grinned.

Merlin rolled his eyes at Arthur's departing back as he sat down again suddenly nervous. Tomorrow he would know if all the job he'd done had been successful or not. Either his reputation would be added to it or it would be in shatters. He just hoped it would be the former, as anything else would be unthinkable to him. Suddenly feeling tired he decided an early night in bed would be the way to stop any nerves from taking over him.

As he walked to his room he couldn't help but accept that it would it indeed be back to normality. For some strange reason it actually saddened him.


	3. Chapter 3

The day of the dance had arrived and Merlin was overcome with nerves. To make matters worse, everything he touched seemed to turn to disaster. So much so that Arthur had banned him from entering his and Gwen's room in case his friend ended up dropping something on the King's toe!

Arthur for all his denials actually quite enjoyed the social evenings. He claimed to be a impressive dancer, something Gwen would rolls her eyes at. She whispered to Merlin that she had endless bruises on her toes, as her husband got carried away, while he showed off "his steps."

As the hours counted down Merlin made himself busy making sure all the last minute arrangements had been completed. Satisfied that he had done everything he could, he decided to grab something to eat at Gaius's. He smiled as he entered his mentor's room, the smell of soup taking over his nostrils, and making him nostalgic for their old days for a second.

"Hello there. I thought you'd be busy all the way through today." Gaius remarked hugging him.

"Well I have checked everything off methodically. Anything that goes wrong now, well goes wrong." Merlin said with a smile. "Anyway I was walking down the corridor when the smell of your soup took my senses over."

"Ah does that mean you'd like some?" Gaius smiled. "Sit down, I will get you some."

Merlin relaxed on a chair and had a good look around. Everything still looked the same as ever, the room as chaotic as it always was. There were herbs and bottles strewn all over the bench, making Merlin shake his head with wonder, that Gaius could find anything. In all his years of living with the old man, he still wondered how Gaius could be so well organised, despite the mess.

"You seen Arthur today?" Gaius asked.

"I have been banned from entering the royal chambers today." Merlin said.

"Banned, how so?" Gaius asked putting some soup in front of his ward.

"Oh he thinks I will drop something on his big toe, and render him useless for tonight. I wouldn't mind he thinks he can really dance. Gwen was showing me the bruises she still has from their last one!"

"I remember treating her, she wasn't best pleased." Gaius laughed.

"Well she can give me a hand tonight if she wants to avoid another assault on her toes." Merlin remarked stuffing some bread quickly into his mouth.

"Merlin you will get hiccups." Gaius warned.

"How have you been anyway?" Merlin asked. "I see the place still looks the same."

"I would like to point out it is the same as it's always been." Gaius defended himself.

"I'm not disagreeing." Merlin grinned. "How is the apprentice doing?"

"Ah very well, but he does tend to run away with himself somewhat. He reminds me of a certain someone."

"I don't know who you mean!" Merlin replied pushing what was left of the bread around his bowl.

"As long as he is a good use to you." Merlin replied getting up and pushing his chair back.

"I wouldn't be without him, it is company if nothing else." Gaius remarked with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry Gaius I should come more often, it is just I have so much else to do." Merlin apologised feeling guilty.

Gaius touched Merlin's hand. "I know and I'm not getting at you my boy. I am really pleased to see how you've progressed, it makes me very proud."

Merlin's face reddened at the old man's compliment. "Gaius." Merlin said uneasily.

"What. You can never say it too much Merlin. When I think of the young boy that arrived here not so long ago, look at you now." Gaius smiled.

"Thanks Gaius. I would not have done it without you." Merlin smiled giving him a hug. "I'm afraid duty calls, I had better get on. You will come down tonight?"

"Of course I would never miss your night of triumph. I'll see you later."

"Thanks Gaius." Merlin smiled as he got to the door. "We must find time to spend an evening together though."

"That will be nice, I'll hold you to it." Gaius said waving as the door shut.

Merlin ran towards the Royal Chambers, remembering to knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Arthur shouted.

"Merlin." he said grinning. "Can I come in are you decent?"

"Yes come in." Gwen called.

Merlin opened the door to find Gwen putting the finishing touches to her dress. Merlin searched the room for Sefa, disappointed to see her not there.

"Sefa not here?" he asked curiously.

"Oh she was wondering if you needed anymore help. I gave her the evening off I thought she may be with you already." Gwen smiled.

"Oh I dropped in on Gaius on the way here." Merlin explained.

"How is he. I need to find some time to see him." Gwen remarked.

"He is okay I think. He will be down tonight." Merlin leaned over to Gwen and whispered. "Where's Arthur?"

"I am in the other room Merlin you don't have to whisper!" Arthur replied walking in attempting to do up his buttons on his shirt.

Merlin grinned as he watched him struggle. Taking pity he walked over towards him. "Let me."

"Merlin I am quite capable of doing my buttons up." Arthur said. "I am King you know."

"He can even do his laces up sometimes as well." Gwen smiled.

"Thank you Guinevere." Arthur remarked rolling his eyes. "Any way I thought I told you to stay clear. I don't want your clumsy presence hampering me. I want to be able to waltz my wife across the floor, not be suffering from having you dropping something on my foot."

"Oh glory." sighed Gwen. "So it will be me with the sore toes."

"I'll have you know that I'm a very good dancer." Arthur said wounded. "Am I not Merlin."

"Well you haven't actually danced with me, so I'm not sure I'm the best judge." Merlin grinned at Gwen.

"Is there something you want Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"No, no I was just checking on your progress. It is due to start in fifteen minutes." Merlin smiled suddenly feeling nervous.

As if sensing his nerves, Gwen put her hand on his arm.

"It will be fine Merlin, I promise you we will arrive in time." she smiled. "Now go and find Sefa, I'll make sure Arthur is there."

"Thanks." Merlin smiled. "See you both shortly."

Merlin slowly moved along the corridor trying to control himself. It was crazy he thought to himself. He had faced witches, demons, numerous creatures in dangerous situations, yet he didn't remember feeling quite this nervous.

Suddenly he realised just what a big night it was for himself, he just hoped that every thing would be okay. He felt totally out of his comfort zone, how he wished his mother was here. Feeling ashamed at the thought he tried to give himself a final talking too. Just as he fought to overcome his anxieties he sensed someone standing next to him.

"Here you are." a calming voice overcame his fears.

He turned around smiling and put his hand out and pulled Sefa towards him. They kissed quickly, as she rubbed his neck soothingly.

"Everything will be fine I know it will be a triumph for you." Sefa smiled.

"Let's hope so. We couldn't have planned it more." Merlin smiled. "You look lovely by the way." It was only when he looked at her again that he realised how true it was. She had a red dress, with silver lining around the edge. Her hair was up revealing her lovely eyes. He felt insanely happy for a moment as he looked at her.

"I couldn't have done this without you Sefa." he smiled.

"Come on let's enter the hall I feel it is going to be an evening to remember." Sefa said encouraging him forward.

Taking a deep breath he followed her into the Great Hall, and prepared to find out if the evening would indeed be a triumph for him or his worse disaster.

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

As Merlin and Sefa walked through the doors into the Great Hall, the sight took their breath away. As Merlin slowly grind to a halt and took everything in, it was as if a heavy mist was lifting from his eyes as he looked around. By now the room was full with the Lords and Ladies of Camelot's court all in their finery. There was a beautiful smell from the roses that hung around the room, that totally took over the senses. In between the roses Merlin could not help but admire the decorations that the Knights had fixed. They intermingled with the flowers, and gave the room the final flourish that the room needed.

At the back of the Hall the big table was set for Arthur, Gwen and their friends. Merlin slowly guided Sefa over towards it he spotted the orchestra whom were already playing some subtle tunes that danced around them. The tables were full of the usual finery, and pretty soon despite his nerves Merlin was beginning to feel hungry as he waited for his friends.

As he and Sefa took their seats at the table it gave Merlin a final chance to check that every thing was as he'd planned. Beside the main table there were four others, most of whom were now full of nobles, many whom Merlin knew, and some he didn't. Beside him he could sense Sefa glowing with pride.

"It looks beautiful Merlin." she smiled joy in her voice.

"Well there is plenty of time for something to still go wrong." Merlin remarked dubiously.

"You should have some confidence in yourself." Sefa said looking at him, she took hold of his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"So Gwen keeps telling me, what is it with you women?" Merlin asked grinning.

"That just proves how right we are then." Sefa giggled.

"Well I am not going to argue with you, and I couldn't have done it without you." Merlin smiled kissing her cheek. He then noticed George hovering in the doorway. "It looks like we are about to begin."

George's voice boomed across the Hall. "Please stand for King Arthur and Queen Guinevere."

Everyone stood up as Arthur slowly led Gwen down the Hall. People bowed their heads as the royal couple made their way towards the table. Gwen wore a stunning light green dress, which had lace around the edge of it. The Knights followed them down all looking very debonair. Merlin laughed at the sight of Gwaine trying to control one piece of wayward hair that kept flying across his face.

Arthur led Gwen to her seat and they exchanged smiles with Merlin both looking very impressed by the proceeding so far. Gwen in particular did not even try and control the pride in her eyes, they were shining brightly and happily.

"This is lovely Merlin, well done." Gwen whispered to him.

"It is indeed impressive." Arthur admitted before adding an aside. "Let's just see if everything goes to plan though."

"Arthur!" Gwen rolled her eyes, at her husband.

"I think Merlin they are waiting for you to say a few words." Arthur whispered to his friend.

Merlin's face visibly lost colour at the thought. "You didn't say anything about me making a speech." he pointed out.

"Oh didn't I?" Arthur questioned trying to look genuinely surprised.

"No you didn't." Merlin muttered feeling his heart beating so fast it was ready to burst. That was until Gwen spoke.

"Arthur stop teasing him." she said with a reassuring smile at her friend.

"You prat!" Merlin whispered not too quietly.

Arthur merely grinned meeting his friend's murderous stare with a shrug of the shoulders. "Well I had to bring you back down to earth somehow!" he said sardonically. "Don't worry I will say a few words."

It dawned on Merlin then that he had not been asked to write the speech. A cunning smile entered his face as he whispered to his friend. "Arthur I am impressed. You are writing your own speeches at last."

"I do have some abilities you know Merlin." Arthur pointed out.

"If you could have seen the amount of stress he was in when he was trying to write it." Gwen muttered.

"Now who is teasing Guinevere?" Arthur said pretending to be hurt.

"Yes but you are an idiot so you don't count." Merlin pointed out.

Arthur took the joke in good heart, and waited for the Hall to hush before banging the table for silence. He paused before starting his talk.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I and Queen Guinevere welcome you to Camelot's most important event of the year. This is a night that is steeped in tradition, from even before my father's time as King. It is said that this night begins the cycle of the year and sets the tone for what follows. Seeing everyone here tonight has certainly reinforced that feeling. It is very impressive.

It has been a year of much hard work in Camelot as we have moved forward with our plans continuing to unite the Five Kingdoms . I am very pleased as to where we are in this regard. I think the last year has proved just how far we have come in a very short space of time. Many have worked hard, not least this man that sits beside me.

This man has many talents, some I have been surprised about, and some not. Without doubt though we would not be were we are without his help and loyalty, and I thank him for that. We also need to thank him for tonight, as I've no doubt without him this night would never have happened. I know he would like me to thank all those who have helped, but I think our biggest thanks must go Merlin himself."

Arthur picked up his goblet. "I invite you to drink a toast to Merlin here, and I hope everyone has a lovely time."

The Hall murmured in unison, and Merlin face beamed appreciatively back. The clapping then started forcing him to look away in embarrassment, which just made Gwaine and the Knights clap even louder.

While he grimaced he could feel the love his friends had for him in this moment, and he felt suddenly very proud. Here he was a normal country boy from Ealdor being toasted in the court of Camelot, somehow it didn't seem real. But one look at Gaius or Sefa told him that it was.

The rest of the evening passed away in a haze of eating, talking and laughing. Merlin's voice was beginning to sound hoarse by the end of it. It amused him how much more relaxed he was at the feasts now. Before he felt very self conscious aware of his humble background, but now he accepted that this was a normal event for him so he tried to enjoy it as much as possible.

Every now and then he exchanged a shy smile with Sefa. Arthur was being his usual annoying self nudging his friend every time he caught them smiling. Merlin just rolled eyes across at Gwen, who was struggling to keep a straight face at the scene between them.

"Honestly Arthur it is like you've never seen me with a woman before." he muttered.

"Yes well even now I'm expecting to find out that you've enchanted Sefa here to fall for your awful chat up lines and romantic gestures."

"Really would they be the same chat up lines and romantic gestures I suggest for you to use with Gwen?" Merlin replied.

"Sefa and I are here you know you two!" Gwen said rolling her eyes at both of them.

"Sorry Gwen. But it can hardly be a surprise to you that Arthur depends on me for any original idea." Merlin laughed.

"I have thought about plenty of gestures I'll have you know." Arthur scoffed.

"Name them then!" a cry went from down the table.

"Yes thank you Gwaine if you would like me to give you extra training tomorrow." Arthur remarked taking a sip from his goblet. "And you can shut up Merlin."

"I didn't say a word." Merlin objected making a face.

"You didn't need to I could tell what you were thinking." Arthur said reaching for another chicken leg.

"Easy now or else you won't be able to waltz your wife around the floor." Merlin pointed out.

Sefa giggled into her hand as she watched Merlin and Arthur continue their charade.

"Isn't it about time we began the dancing?" Arthur said looking around.

"Don't let us stop you then." Merlin invited. "The floor is yours."

Ignoring Merlin's sarcastic manner, Arthur smiled at Gwen. "Should we show these imbeciles how it is done?"

There seemed to be a pause before Gwen gave Arthur her hand and followed him onto the dance floor. But once there true as his word Arthur glided Gwen around with total precision. The Hall watched spellbound as the King and Queen moved around as if in a dream of their own.

Merlin though could see how hard it was for his friend. "The concentration on his face!" he giggled into his hand.

"Merlin." Sefa whispered trying to stop from giggling as well.

As if to prove Merlin right, Arthur got so cocky that he tried a totally over ambitious move that had the table both laughing and winching at the same time. Merlin alone saw the quick slap that Gwen gave Arthur as she pointed to her toe.

Suddenly it was too much for Merlin as he openly laughed as Arthur struggled to regain his former composure.

"Come on Sefa." Merlin said grabbing her hand. "Let's show them how its really done."

Before long most of the Hall was up dancing. Merlin though was in a world of his own as he and Sefa moved as one. All the stress and the worry evaporating as they moved effortlessly around the floor. Merlin smiled as he saw Gwaine grabbing the hand of a young noblewoman. Suddenly Gwaine was dancing her around the floor at a rate of knots, leaving Merlin feeling both dizzy and speechless at the same time.

"I never knew you were such a accomplished dancer." Sefa smiled.

"I'm not that good, I'm having to concentrate as much as Arthur." Merlin laughed self consciously.

"Not true you have natural movement." Sefa countered stroking his hair.

"It is very easy dancing with you anyway." Merlin said a glint in his eye.

"I do believe you are flirting with me Merlin." Sefa laughed.

"No never. I don't flirt." Merlin said "I leave that to Gwaine."

In the back of Merlin mind was the feeling that he should be outside overseeing the last part of the evening. But he felt totally unable to pull away, and allowed himself a couple more dances before making an excuse.

"I have to go briefly and just arrange the last part of the evening." he smiled. "I will be come back for you shortly."

"Why so mysterious?" Sefa asked suddenly intrigued.

"You will all find out, get another drink I'll be back before you know it."

Sefa watched Merlin go wondering whether to secretly follow him, but the sound of laughter made her turn around. There was Gwaine having overreached himself on the dance floor with his partner. She stared at the mass of legs and suddenly an indignant voice flew across the floor.

"What did you think you were doing?" she cried out at Gwaine.

"I'm sorry I just slipped!" Gwaine said a smile on his face.

"You sir are a clumsy oaf!" the woman cried and hit her fan onto the Knight's nose.

Gwaine watched her go in amazement. "Can you believe that!" he said to no one in particular. He grinned as he saw everyone around him laughing, except for a few snooty Lords who mumbled amongst themselves.

Sefa sat down and chatted to Gwen and Arthur who had decided to rest their aching limbs. Sefa was dying to know what Merlin was up to for the last part of the evening. By the time she drank another glass of wine, suddenly George's voice was booming around the hall.

"Now Ladies and Gentlemen for the finale to the evening can you please assemble outside."

Everyone began mumbling to themselves as they were ushered outside. Sefa suddenly felt like a child again waiting for a unexpected surprise to occur. She wondered what Merlin had planned, she followed Arthur and Gwen out into the courtyard.

As Sefa shuffled to the front of the crowd that had gathered she looked around breathlessly. Already she could feel the bitter breeze of the night, she stamped her feet trying to keep warm all the time looking ahead at the faint object in the middle of the courtyard. Sefa strained her eyes to make out what it actually was suddenly a very bright light came on and she suddenly noticed Merlin standing on the top of a platform. His voice seemed to take over everywhere.

"Now Ladies and Gentlemen we have the grand finale to the evening. It is important that we have complete quiet, as I must be able to concentrate."

The crowd around hushed, and waited with watched as a look of total concentration dominated Merlin's face. It seemed as if he was reciting something, as his mouth stopped his arms went straight up into the air. By the time Sefa had followed his action, her ear drums were blasted away as the first of the fireworks blew off the platform and into the sky above.

Suddenly she had her hands together and laughed in delight as everywhere she looked a cascade of colour exploded above her. Red, green, blue, pink everywhere she looked colours dominated the sky, stars, rockets making her ears burst and her eyes shine in delight.

She was so intent on looking at the display she didn't even notice Merlin until he had his hand around her shoulder.

"What do you think?" He asked grinning.

"I think you are a genius." she replied kissing him on the cheek.

Behind him he heard a cough and he grinned as Arthur's voice whispered in his ear.

"You see didn't I tell you, that you could bring this off!" Arthur said without a hint of embarrassment.

"Of course, I knew you had faith in me Arthur, even if you don't always say it!" Merlin smiled.

"Yes well Merlin don't get too cocky. I have a couple of speeches tomorrow that need finishing off." Arthur said slapping him on the shoulder.

"Speeches? I thought you were writing them now?" Merlin glared.

"Ah well this is my way of proving to you that I have faith in you Merlin. Don't be late tomorrow!" Arthur laughed.

Merlin and Sefa stared at one another in disbelief.

"Would you believe that?" he muttered.

"Oh yes Merlin only too well!" Sefa replied rolling her eyes.


End file.
